The Haram Military
=Land= While maybe not possessing the strongest magical forces, the Haram have always been and remain the most efficient and best organized fighting force on Kaile. Its soldiers wear heavy yet flexible armor which they use to their advantage with stabbing and neat slashing blows. =Stratagems= The Haram infantry use their tough armor and tower shields to their advantage by forming a Phalanx. They can then proceed to stab and slash from behind the relative cover of their shield and fellows. Many times a spear or pike company may be deployed behind its infantry counterpart so that-when facing cavalry-they may present their pikes over the shoulders of the men in front. This usually works to repel a cavalry charge or even a heavy infantry charge, and send the enemy away with heavy losses. Ranged units can also be placed behind these two lines to provide long range support. Each line of soldiers required a supporting line behind it. All of these formations require the participating units to be in a line or box formation. This strategy works well against most foes but when up against high power magic the soldiers on the front are forced to place their lives in the hands of their supporting mages. While a Haram magic user can be rarely seen on the front, the Haram mages tend to provide support against hostile spells, bombardment support or make a protective shield against projectiles. more coming Kit The Standard infantry unit: Undergarments (Tunic, pants) Chain mail hauberk Helmet Cuirass Vambrace (Forearm armor) Greaves (Shin Armor) Boots Gloves Belt spat Cloak Long knife (Worn on left rear) Sword (Worn on left) Shield Archer: The above and: Bow (Strapped to back) Quiver (Also strapped to back) no shield Spearman: Standard infantry Kit and: Pike no shield Light Cavalry: Short Bow (Strapped to back) Quiver (Strapped on left behind sword) Plumed Helmet Vambrace Undergarments Leather cuirass Mail Hauberk Greaves Cuisses Armored boot Spear (Strapped to side of mount facing forward) cloak gloves Long knife (Worn on left rear) Short Sword (Worn on left) Belt Spat Heavy Cavalry: Plumed Helmet undergarments Mail Hauberk Heavy Cuirass Cuisses Greaves Armored boots Long Sword (Worn on left) Long Knife (Worn on Left rear) Cloak Gloves Heavy Spear * All units up to lieutenant wear Black and Silver garments and armor while the higher ranks are adorned with Gold instead of Silver. * Each soldier also possesses a backpack with 2 weeks Rations, a Bedroll, cooking supplies, an Axe, a kindling box and personal items. Weight varies. The Legions The Haram Military is split primarily 5 ways(by unit type) and into 40 Legions. There are 5 classes of units; the Infantry unit, the Archer, the Spearman, Light Cav. and Heavy Cav. Each of these is sorted into a legion numbering from one to thirty. Legions one and forty are for the weakest and newest soldiers and the 20th legion is the Imperial Guard. Each Legion's goal is to rank up as high as possible. For those lower than twenty, they want to rank up numerically while those higher than twenty want to "Rank Down" Numerically. Each legion competes against its counterpart so the 19th may compete with the 21st, and the 4th with the 36th. Each Legion holds 100,000 men each of whom are split into regiments, battalions and companies according to class. Regiment: 50,000 men Battalion: 25,000 men Company: 6,250 men Section: 100 men Squad: 10 men For Example. An infantry Regiment would be addressed thus: "The 13th Infantry Regiment" and then the area of its origin may be added after. resulting in: "The 13th Infantry Regiment of Katar". Each Unit would also be assigned a letter for easier identification with the exeption of squads and sections, each legion can be split up into either 100 sections, 18 Companies, 4 Battalions or 2 Regiments. When in combat, all higher formations are split into sections and squads. =Navy= The Haram are best suited for fighting their wars on land, yet every Empire must have a navy in order to protect its borders and people. The Haram Navy has had a pockmarked history. The first war it fought in, the Buskan War for indipendance, was a major defeat. Then during the Haram War, the Navy held its own, yet was still continually forced back. With hope they shall do better in the next war. The Haram like to build big, big and strong. While an awe inspiring sight, the Haram ships tend to be slow and cumbersome. Battleship (Empire Class Battleship) The Battleship, largest of all Haram vessels stands a proud 30 feet out of the water. Heavily armed and armored it remains the most powerful, yet slowest ship to sail the ocean since the days of the Goblin Empire. While having few forward facing armaments, it possesses a mighty broadside with three decks of Scorpio-Ballistae. It also sports a forward facing catapult which can be rotated almost 360 degrees. This is inaccurate but can pack a punch when brought to bear against coastal fortifications. During the Haram War the Battleship also gained the reputation of burning seafront villages and towns from a distance, in a hail of burning ballista stones. Frigate (Imperator Class Frigate) Seeker Transport =Oaths= These oaths were created before the Empire's creation and at the eve of The Three kingdoms war. While they have been changed to fit the times, it should be noted that they are not swearing fealty to the Emperor, but to the Empire itself. Soldier's Oath "I_______, do swear my allegiance to the Haram Empire. As a citizen and soldier of this Empire I will march with honor, and uphold order and justice wherever my boots should tread. My Commanders are the Emperor's hand, and I am their sword. Thus I am in the Empire's service until I am released or I die." Commander's Oath "I_______, do swear my allegiance to the Haram Empire. As a citizen and Commander of this Empire I will march with honor, and uphold order and justice wherever my boots should tread. I am the Emperor's hand and my soldiers his sword. Thus I am in the Empire's service until I am released or I die." Haram Military Haram Military